The growing presence of the Internet as well as other computer networks such as intranets and extranets has brought many new applications in e-commerce, education and other areas. Information Technology (IT) services are used to support the delivery of such applications to end users. Organizations increasingly rely on such applications and services to carry out their business or other objectives. Data regarding the status of such applications and services is useful for various personnel in the organization.